


Baby It's Cold Outside

by BeepBoopBaapIsHere



Series: IllumiDream Oneshots :D [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dream and Illumina become parents of a hybrid, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll post like 2 things today, I'm back again guys, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Paradise Found, Sorry for not posting yesterday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh yeahhh, oh yeahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoopBaapIsHere/pseuds/BeepBoopBaapIsHere
Summary: Dream and Illumina reminisce the time they found their kid with said kidAka me speedrunning my daily oneshots cause oh god oh fuck I'm so behind
Relationships: Clay | Dream/IlluminaHD
Series: IllumiDream Oneshots :D [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So! A note about the telepathic thing, that's what chat in this AU is like! They have to stop doing anything and focus on talking to each other telepathically though, like how when you chat someone in minecraft, your character stops what they're doing. Every human character as long as they have the genes can hear these telepathic communications except when one person specifically thinks otherwise (I'm so sorry if this is confusing). In this little AU of mine, Illagers and Villagers are a different species than the 'humans' so they won't hear it.

Illumina sighs as he leans over the railing at the front of his house, watching as his breath lingers in the air before completely dissipating. He always preferred winter over any other holiday. He doesn’t know why, doesn’t even know how to explain it. Although, as he hears the laugh of a kid running down the halls with the wheezing laughter of his boyfriend, it brings a smile to his face and suddenly, he can think of a few wonderful reasons.

“Dad!” A kid’s high pitched voice comes from inside the house before the door was thrown open. A scrawny child with unkempt navy blue hair with a touch of black and big, bright blue eyes that seem to glow stare at him with the biggest grin he’s ever seen. Illumina leans down as the kid throws himself at him and he grunts as he lifts the kid up and comes inside. 

He sees his boyfriend putting down mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee and comes up behind him. The kid hugs Dream’s back just as he puts the last mug down and he laughs, turning around to hug the two of them. “There’s my two little troublemakers!” 

Illumina gasps dramatically and he playfully hits Dream’s back. “I’m not a troublemaker! Right, Finley?” 

The little child nods enthusiastically and turns to Dream. “Dad isn’t a troublemaker! _You’re_ the troublemaker!” 

Dream steps back and puts a hand on his chest, his mouth hanging open. “I- I can’t believe it. I’ve been betrayed _by my own child_.” 

Illumina sticks his tongue out and puts Finley down on the floor. “I’m the favorite, Dream, you should know that.” 

“Please tell me I’m your favorite.” 

“Of course, darling.” Illumina grins and pulls his mask down to kiss at Dream’s forehead. He hears Finley gag and complain in the background so he pulls away with a huge grin.

“Ha! Sucks to be you cause Finley is my favorite!" Dream grins at Illumina as Finley giggles, plopping himself down on the couch and grabbing the hot choco. "Can you two tell me how I got found again and how you took care of me?"

Dream and Illumina both glance at each other as they sit down beside their 'child'. Illumina smiles softly and motions towards Dream, indicating for him to start the story this time. 

Dream smiles back and puts an arm around his family, Finley leans back and cuddles close to Illumina whilst putting his legs on top of Dream's lap. Illumina runs a hand through the child's moist hair, already used to the slippery and wet feeling of touching him. The child would always do this every Christmas for the past 3 years. He'd ask for the story of how he got here and when Illumina questioned him about it, the child answered that he liked hearing about how the two took care of him and didn't give up on him, he felt loved when he hears about it. After that statement, Dream and Illumina wasted no time in retelling the story over and over for him.

Dream puts a hand on Finley's leg and looks up. Humming a bit "Well… it all started on a cold winter's night, much like this one…"

~~~

Illumina chews on his lip worriedly when his boyfriend still hasn't returned from his trip yet. He tried to communicate with him but the other hasn't responded to anything he's said yet. It couldn't be because his boyfriend was getting chased by mobs, he would have defeated those by now, so naturally he tries again.

_‘Dream?'_

No response. 

_'Dream. Please answer. I'm getting worried.'_

Illumina grits his teeth when there still wasn't a response. So he turns towards their room to grab his diamond gear to find his boyfriend until-

_'Illumina?'_

Illumina jumps when he hears the voice in his head, he quickly stops his search for his gear to respond to his boyfriend.

_'What the fuck?! Dream I was so worried- where were you?! You weren't responding and I got so worried-'_

_'I know but I promise I have a good excuse.'_

Illumina breathes a sigh of relief when his boyfriend starts responding so he sits himself comfortably before he goes back into his mind.

_'Okay then. Let's hear it.'_

_'I'll explain it to you in a moment. Can you go out and collect wool for a bed?'_

_'What?' ___

____

____

_'Please? It's easier to explain when I come back. Also prepare a warm bath.'_

Illumina blinks his eyes open and sighs, turning around the chest to grab some shears so he could comply with his boyfriend's wishes. Once he has the shears, he starts to walk towards their bathroom to get a warm bath ready.

Illumina goes outside in search of some sheep while the water starts to heat up. 

\-----

When he gets back, materials for a bed in hand and the warm bath ready, he tries to get to Dream once more.

_'Dream?'_

It took a while before Dream responded again. But at least didn't take hours like before.

_‘Yes?'_

_'I have everything ready.'_

_'Perfect. I'm almost there.'_

Illumina furrows his eyebrows and makes the bed, putting it in the corner of their bedroom before he goes out to the doorstep with crossed arms.

When Dream arrives, he has his cloak off which made Illumina worry for a bit before remembering that the other man is wearing two more layers under his cloak. Instead of on his body, his cloak is wrapped around… a child? The little one is shivering a bit, cuddling close to Dream as he huddles the kid closer to him. 

Illumina rushes over, pulling Dream and the child inside the house quickly "Where the fuck did you get a kid?!"

"I was walking across the frozen biome cause that's the fastest way to get to here and then I just-- I see this kid laying there shivering from the cold so I wrapped my cloak around him. Thankfully, he doesn't have hypothermia yet. He's just _really_ cold. I spent most of my time ignoring your communications to get the kid warmer." Dream rambles. The kid stays quiet mostly and just cuddles closer to Dream to get more of his body warmth. 

Illumina huffs and motions for Dream to give him the kid "I'll take him to the bath. You get clothes and a towel for him."

Dream looks down on the kid and caresses his cheek. "This is Illumina, he's my partner and he's a good person, he won't hurt you, okay?"

The kid glances at Illumina before unravelling himself from Dream's cloak and reaching towards him. Illumina's eyes widen when he sees that the kid wore nothing but some seaweed. He has to wonder how the kid still doesn't have hypothermia yet. He decides to push his mask down and give the kid a soft smile before he gently grabs him from Dream. He pauses for a moment when he feels the kid's skin be slippery and wet despite the kid being dry. "Come on, let's get you on a bath, okay?"

The kid nods and buries his face on Illumina's chest. Illumina wraps his arms around the kid, ignoring the slippery and wet feeling of his skin as he carries the kid over to the bathroom. 

The kid perks up at the sight of water and wiggles a bit from Illumina's grip. Illumina chuckles softly and let's the kid down. The kid jumps into the water and he already seems healthier. His entire being seemed to glow as he relaxed into the warm bath. Illumina grabs some soap and shampoo from the cupboards and heads over, placing them on the edge of the tub. "Are you okay with using these?."

The kid blinks at the soap and shampoo and shrugs "I've never seen these in the ocean before…"

"You live in the ocean?" Illumina questions, pulling over a stool to sit on it.

"Yeah! It's very dark where I live but I can make light to make things brighter!" The boy beams, showing off his hands. He blinks and frowns, looking down on them "...Why can't I make light?"

Illumina chuckles softly and stands up, going over to a light switch "I think I know why." He flips it off and turns around, only to stop in amazement at the boy. The kid was literally glowing. It's a soft cyan hue but it illuminates practically the whole room. His eyes shone the brightest and he gapes up at Illumina with them. 

"So I can only make light in the dark??" He says in amazement, looking down at his hands once more. Illumina nods and turns towards the light switch. "Do you want to keep the light off or should I turn it on?"

"You can turn it on! I just wanted to show you I can make light!" The kid beams and Illumina chuckles, flipping the switch again before returning back to the kid's side. 

"So, how did you get to the surface..?" Illumina tilts his head and puts his chin in his hand.

"I swam up! I always wondered where my parents were because I woke up and they weren't around. Some glowing animals kept feeding me though and I kept hearing these voices in my head. They actually sound a lot like you and Dream! The voices even have the same names! That's how I knew how to talk! Eventually, I got old enough to swim on my own so I decided to swim up to see if my parents were there! It was really bright when I got up and there was ice everywhere. It was really cold too but I was used to the cold! I just walked around and it turned dark and much much colder. There were some white fluffy things that I saw and they protected me from those scary things that attack you. Then slowly it turned bright again and some of the things went on fire. The others didn't though. So, whenever there's light out, I look around and whenever it gets dark, I look for the white fluffy things and come back to them! It… eventually got colder than what I was used to though and I started shaking and it started to get dark again and I couldn't see the white fluffy things around so I just… went into a corner and hoped that the scary things wouldn't attack me." The kid grins at Illumina "That's when Dream found me!"

Illumina stares at the child dumbfounded there was… another sentient human like being in their world and they _didn't know_? He doesn't know how to process everything the child said so he focuses on something that can be cleared up easily. "Kid... I don't think the voices in your head are 'just voices' that happened to sound and have names like me and Dream."

The kid blinks and puts his arms on the edge of the tub "Really? What are they then?"

Illumina smiles softly and boops his nose before going still. _'I think that those voices are me and Dream.'_

_'What? Illumina, what are you talking about?'_

_'The kid can hear us talking like this, Dream!'_

_'No way…'_

Illumina sees the kid's eyes widen in surprise. "You guys are the voices!"

Illumina snaps himself out of their communication and nods "Yeah! Crazy, right?"

"How do you do it?!" The kid stares up at him with wide eyes, filled with wonder. His mouth is open in shock. Illumina could see a light blue tongue just behind his teeth. He shows his own teeth via a smile and leans forward, as if he's about to tell a secret.

"So, it's hard to get used to, at first. You concentrate, really _really_ hard on the thoughts inside your head and you have to make it _known_ to yourself that you want to share it with us." Illumina chuckles softly as the kid scrunches his face up, his tiny fists clenching themselves hard. It looks like it isn't working until…

_'Hello?'_

A small, high pitched voice, one that sounds like the kid resonates in his head. Illumina grins. _'You did it!'_

_'Congrats kid! Figures Illumina would teach you how to talk like this.'_

The kid giggles, placing his hand in front of his mouth. He matches Illumina's grin and throws his hands up. "This is so cool!"

Illumina ruffles the kids hair and he hears the door behind him opening. He sees Dream walk in, a towel and small clothes in his hands. "Okay, enough fun you two. Time to eat something."

Illumina grins and stands up from the stool as Dream approaches. The kid stands up from the tub and Dream envelopes the towel on him, lifting him up and setting him down on the floor in front of the tub to dry him off. Illumina watches as the kid giggles once more, trying to move away as Dream cheekily pokes at his sides. He couldn't help but think Dream is a natural with handling the child. Dream looks behind him to see Illumina staring and he chuckles, pointing towards the tub. "If you could drain the water for me, dear, that would be great."

Illumina nods and proceeds to drain the water, listening idly to the conversation of the kid and Dream.

"What are those?"

"They're called clothes. They help to keep you warm and to cover yourself up."

"Ohhh, I never had that in the ocean!"

"Maybe it's because there are no clothes in the ocean."

"But why? Clothes seem really cool!"

"I think it's because the animals in the ocean don't need them."

"Why do we need them?"

"Well, it's because the weather and seasons here on the surface change a lot unlike the ones in the ocean. Besides, we don't have fur like those animals you saw."

"Yes we do!"

"The hair on top of your head doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"They just don't."

"You just don't like to admit you're wrong."

On that statement, Illumina bursts out laughing. He turns around to see Dream staring at the kid exasperatedly. 

The kid is smiling in pride already wearing the clothes Dream brought in.

Illumina reaches a hand forward and high fives him. Dream makes another noise and pushes Illumina's hand away. "That's it! No dessert for you both!"

The kid sticks his tongue out "I don't even know what dessert is!"

Meanwhile, Illumina's huge grin was replaced with a panicked face as he shakes his head "Nevermind, please darling, I'm sorry. Please make dessert, I--"

Illumina's pleading gets blocked out by Dream's wheezes as he takes the kid's hand and leads him to the dining room, Illumina pulling himself up to scurry after them.

The kid gasps at the amount of food on the plates and he sits himself down on a chair eagerly. 

Dream pushes Illumina down on a chair as well and grins at them. "Eat well you two, I'll be back in a second." 

The kid nods at Dream and wastes no time digging in, his eyes widening as his head swivels to look at Illumina. He swallows his food before speaking. "I never had this before! It tastes so good!"

Illumina hums and eats the food on his plate at a much slower and steadier pace. "Yeah, between me and Dream. Dream is definitely the better cook."

The kid nods in absent-minded agreement as he's too busy shoving the food Dream gave into his mouth.

Dream comes back with three steaming hot mugs, he sets each of them down in front of their plates, stopping the kid from reaching over to it first. "This is really hot, okay? Be careful when drinking it." 

The kid nods and carefully takes the mug into his hands, taking a sip from it. He makes a sound of satisfaction before setting it back down on the table. "This is really good! You're so good at making this! Thank you!"

Dream smiles softly at the kid and sits down beside Illumina on the table. "Glad you liked it."

Illumina reaches over and puts his hand over Dream's, giving him a loving smile. 

Dream returns the smile and leans over to peck his lips before digging into his food. 

Illumina chuckles and goes back to eating as well. 

That night, their house was filled with laughter and joyous conversation over mugs of hot chocolate and good food.

~~~

Finley smiles from Illumina's side. "What happened next…?"

"Hm… 3 years after that, the same family is talking about it once more. Over the same mugs of hot chocolate no less." Dream giggles, ruffling the hair of their son. 

Finley yawns and puts his empty mug down on the table before snuggling closer to his parents. "I'm tired…"

Dream kisses his forehead and pulls him up, gently nudging him into his room. "Go to sleep, Starlight. Your dad and I will catch up with you soon."

Finley turns back and gives each of his parents a kiss on the cheek before running off.

Illumina watches their kid run off with fondness inside his heart. He grunts as he's pushed down on the couch and Dream lays on top of him, resting his head on his chest. 

Illumina wraps his arm around Dream's waist while his other one runs through the long blond locks. "I love you…"

Dream smiles and lifts his head up to slot their lips into place. "I love you too…"

Illumina could get used to this.


End file.
